A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: No.1 is an experiment for the fifth Hokage. Everything in her life is controlled by a computer. Iruka is the monitor for her dream simulator. He can put anything he wants in her dreams, including himself and a few tricky situations.
1. Chapter 1

Sigh Another story started...no more finished.

This story is dedicated to one of my best friends Hikosmymanfriend, also known as RedtheRetard.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Captivity is a simple life. Something keeps you there and it isn't of your own will. Even though the reasons are for good, you still wonder why you're there and why you can't be somewhere else.

"No.1. Will you please get up." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

The sheets shifted on the king size bed as the body under it turned over. She mumbled something incoherent and then reverted back to soft snoring.

"No.1. Will you please get up. The time is 7:00." The monotone computer voice rang deaf in the girls' ears as her sleep went undisturbed. Her snores and the shift of the comforter and sheets echoed in the big white room.

All four of the white walls turned into the wall sized screens that they actually were, showing a red faced fifth Hokage.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed No.1!!" she yelled with her hands on her hips. Number 1 shot up, her long sea green hair flying over her shoulder. She panted hard, glaring from behind her curls at the wall screen.

"Get dressed, sunshine. Big day." and with that, the walls turned back to their boring white.

No.1 still glared at the wall with the one-way monitoring glass that she knew people were behind. People that watched her every movement, even in her sleep.

"I'm up, dammit." she growled as she threw her legs over the side. Her finger went up in the air as her red alarm went off and the computer voice clicked on.

"First warning. A restricted word has been used. Two more warnings before reinforcements will be forced to take action." No.1 mouthed the last part with the female computer voice. She walked over to her hidden closet and waited as the doors automatically slid back.

When she had first come here, there were reinforcements who had punished her for using bad language and body signs. But they stopped after a while. She could get pretty tiring.

The doors slid shut behind her and all the computers and lights clicked on. Her ears listened for the clicks behind her that signaled that the people on the monitoring deck had linked to the closet cameras.

'Not even a little privacy.' she thought. 'They just love my strip shows.' With that she pulled off her pants and pulled on her work attire consisting of gold soffe's, muscle shirt, chuunin jacket, and boots. She slung her hair up into the required ponytail. Now it only reached her knees. She pulled the shorts down so that it reached to just above her knee as the red scanner roamed her body.

"Approved." it rang. She rolled her eyes. That same voice was everywhere. She hiked up her shorts as she exited the closet. All the lights and electronics turned off as the door slid shut.

While she was out the room had straightened itself. The white bed was properly made and all her clothes had seeped into the floor and back into the closet.

"Perfect." She mumbled. "Everything is just so perfect." She walked over to the door beside the one-way monitoring screen expecting it to slid open like it was supposed to. She only ran into it, knocking herself back. She rubbed her nose angrily, as she slammed her fist into the monitoring glass a couple of times. She could imagine everyone happily chatting and then jumping in surprise before pushing the exit button.

The door slid open and she stepped out. Someone stepped out from the adjacent door in a white suit.

"Good morning." the man said with a pleasant smile. "Did you have a nice sleep."

No.1 sneered. "Great considering you gassed me last night to put me to sleep. Just like you do every night. And you just had to tell on me this morning." She said as she walked off to the check-up station. The scientist followed closely behind her in hurried steps.

A short trip down the gleaming white hall placed them in the medical room. No.1 stepped through the swinging doors and then took her place on the pedestal that lifted her higher towards the ceiling. Computer scanners swung towards her as red lasers scanned every inch of her body.

Every electronic dinged it's approval of her health while others complained that there was an offensive object in the way, meaning her clothing. They stopped making her take her clothes off a long time ago. Or rather, she stopped tolerating it. She might be an object of experimentation, but she was not a free peek.

The pedestal lowered and she jumped off before it hit the ground. Another scientist dressed in white rushed towards her with a clip board.

'No.1..." he started but was interrupted.

"Yes." she said waving her hand. "Yes to all of your stupid question. You ask me them every day. Make up some new ones." she walked out of the swinging doors, leaving a steaming scientist behind. An assistant was waiting to take her to the next destination.

"How are you doing No.1?"

She rolled her eyes. The scientist were required to say at least something to her every time they saw her. It was a rule. Plus, they had to say it with a smile. The mood was to be light and friendly. Somehow, she didn't get the memo.

She had been in the facility a year and a half. She new the routine and the routine inside of the routine. They still babied her. The Hokage, the scientists, everyone she came in contact with...babied her.

She stepped up to a door and waited for the assistant to slide a card through the keypad and then type in the password.

The keypad made an ugly noise signaling that the password was denied. The assistant's fore head scrunched as he tried it again. The keypad repeated the squatty noise again.

No.1 rolled her eyes. She knew the password. She knew every freakin' password in he bloody building. She had even tried to break into rooms. But the password was only half the work. You also needed a keycard and that was hard to come by. Every assistant, director, and scientist in the building had to check in with the Hokage every morning to get their assigned key cards. Every room had a different card. Plus, after you use it, you have to give it back to the Hokage. If you go into a room several times a day, you're going to see Lady Tsunade several times a day.

It wasn't like she wanted to get into this room anyway, she thought as the assistant finally keyed the right password and the keypad dinged, throwing open the door.

It was only a class room. No.1 entered alone but was met by three others. Usually there was only one, the teacher, Master Goki. He stood there with Lady Tsunade but the other she didn't recognize.

"Who's this?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Lady Tsunade glared at her for her disrespect.

"You will call him Master Iruka. That's all you need to know."

Okay! So that's the first chapter. There should be more of Iruka x No.1, who will get a name later. So read and review and you'll get more!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter!!

This fanfic is dedicated to Hikosmymanfriend, also known as RedtheRetard.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Two

No.1 sat in the classroom with Master Iruka. Silence dominated the air as they both stared off in different directions. Master Goki had left with the Hokage, leaving her with whatever this guy was supposed to be to her.

"So...how are you?" Iruka said with a smile. No.1 took her hand off her bent wrist and stared at him.

"Same as everyday." she said in a bored tone.

"Well, how is that? This is the first time I've even heard of this or you so I don't know how it goes."

No. 1 could tell that he didn't have a clue what he was doing and what she was, hence the stuttering and averting eyes. She stood up and flipped her sea green hair over her shoulder. Walking around the room, she made a scene of intimidation.

"I am the fifth Hokage's _special_ little experiment. I am the ultimate ninja. I have spliced genes from every animal and every super human known to man. Including genes that were made just for me. Otherwise, they don't exist."

Iruka nodded as he drank in all of the information. He didn't seem to be too uncomfortable, which pissed No. 1 off. Everyone was scared of her. Everyone.

She circled behind him and played with a poster on the wall. "Once I'm complete, I will replace all the elite ninjas. In other words, if anything goes wrong, your people will be having nightmares about me." she said close to his ear.

"What's wrong with the elite ninja?" Iruka asked.

"There not strong enough. I will be able to take out enemies in less than a day. Your ninjas take more than a day just to track them." she leaned on the desk she previously sat in after making a complete circle around Iruka.

He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Have you ever noticed that when a ninja gets super powerful, they always want more?"

She paused to let the notion sink in.

"And when that happens, what do they do?" she egged on.

"Train more. Take more tests." Iruka said simply.

"There's only so far anyone can go. And most of your enemies realize this before they even attempt to reach the highest level. So what do they do? They try to destroy everything. They attempt world domination. Or...they try to kill everyone who thought they couldn't or wouldn't accomplish anything. And in the end, it destroys everything they meant to save."

Iruka looked at her with wary eyes. He still wasn't following her point.

She sighed. "I'm supposed to destroy enemies without becoming one myself." she said pointedly.

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" he said after cries of realization.

"Usually people get it." she said with a snort. "Or it confuses them. One or the other suites me fine."

Iruka grabbed a pen a paper.

(I really don't care what they use so don't flame it or anything. You have been warned.)

"So, what's your name." he said, poising the pen over the blank sheet.

She stiffened, not expecting the question. "They call me No.1." she said simply, calming down and inspecting her nails.

Iruka cocked and eyebrow. "No.1? You don't have a real name?"

"I had one at one time. But that was before they erased my memory."

The pen clattered to the floor.

"They erased your memory?! You weren't born in a lab?"

No, until nearly two years ago I was ordinary. Just like everybody else."

"...that seems unethical." Iruka said quietly.

"No shit." No. 1 scoffed. She rolled her eyes as the light overhead continuously flashed red.

"_Second warning. A restricted word has been used. One more warning before reinforcements will be forced to take action."_

The speaker clicked off and the light returned back to it's yellow hue.

Iruka pointed at the ceiling. "Does it always do that?"

No. 1 nodded. "Yep." she sighed. "It's a piece of cra...It's bogus."

Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "You can't say crap?"

No.1's eyes snapped shut and she slapped a hand to her forehead.

As expected the red alarm went off but the computerized voice didn't follow as if confused.

"_First warning...a restricted word has been used. Two more warnings before reinforcements will be forced to act_."

No. 1 slowly gained composure and stared in shock at the dissipating red alarm.

"What happened?" Iruka asked.

"Were you trying to get me in trouble or something?" No. 1 asked leaning into her chair with a disgusted face.

"What would have happened if it had accepted it as your third warning?"

"Nothing. They used to put me to sleep for days and adjust the speech part of my brain. But it happened that I'd be out of it for weeks for my language so they stopped. But they still don't approve."

"So...if we change up the voices, will it keep on giving us 'first warnings'?" he asked.

"I don't know. Considering a while ago...I suppose."

Iruka's wondering face turned into a huge smirk as he cleared his throat and in a different tone, cursed the surrounding walls.

The red alert went off followed once again by the delayed computerized voice.

"_First warning...a restricted word has been used. Two more warnings before reinforcements will be forced to take action.". _

No.1 giggled behind her hand

"Damn alarm." she said, altering her voice to a squeakier pitch.

"_First warning..." _

"I hate you, you son of a bitch." Iruka moaned.

"_First warning..." _

"Shut up, faggot." No.1 said in a monotone voice, throwing a paper ball at the constant flashing light.

"_First warning..."_

Iruka was about to spout out his next insult when a clicking was heard at the front of the room.

No.1 automatically stiffened and growled. Iruka only turned around in pure curiosity.

Near the ceiling, the wall was folding away and a camera floated out. The camera clicked as it accessed the room from the main monitoring deck.

"What's that?" he asked.

No.1 sighed. "It's the camera from the main monitoring deck. Apparently, we were getting a little _too_ rowdy and they came to 'assess the situation'." She said, quoting and un-quoting her fingers. "Just stay quiet and it will go away." she finished, adjusting her seat so she could sit up straight. Her eyes focused ahead of her as she pulled back her shoulders and placed her hands in her lap.

The camera finished the adjustments and scanned the room. Everything grew silent and tension rose as the camera continued to sweep the area.

Iruka took No.1's advice and stayed quiet, choosing to stare everywhere except at the roving device.

Seeming satisfied, the camera drifted back into the wall and the tile folded and clinked back into place.

"Is it gone?" Iruka asked, looking at a poster on the opposite wall.

"Yeah." she reclined in the chair.

"So, what was up with the front?" he asked, mimicking her straight back and distant stare.

No.1 lazily pointed toward the absent camera. "They're the ones I have to impress. I started out as an obedient machine and that's how I have to stay.

"Won't people tell on you?" he asked.

She gave him a skeptic look. "Are you?"

He stared at her and then blinked. "...No."

The room grew silent, each contemplating their own thoughts.

"What do you do anyway?" No. 1 asked. She had enough monitors already. She couldn't imagine what else she would need.

"Oh, I'm your dream coordinator and monitor." he said simply.

"What?!" No. 1 yelled, slamming her fist against the desk and standing up. The desk moaned and flexed under her force.

"Is there a problem?" Iruka asked, also standing up. He didn't want to have to calm her sitting down.

"There damn well is!"

She dared the alarm to go off. She would kick it to high heaven if it even squeaked. But surprisingly, the light stayed it's normal yellow color and the room was eerily quiet.

"Don't take it up with me...take it up with Lady Hokage. I'm under her jurisdiction." Iruka said defensively.

No. 1 stared at him. "You're right." and with that she stomped out of the room, cursing all the way.

...

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she watched No. 1 stomp towards her office on the surveillance. She ended up turning the 'Curse Factor' off because she was getting annoyed at the two idiots down below.

"What ever made me hire Iruka for this?"

...

Okay! So that's the second chapter. Emily's going to kill me for not having this out sooner...but it's a pretty long chapter so...

Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

1Sorry this is out so late. If you're into a lot of my stores, you'll be hearing this a lot....sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As always, no one listened to her. She was supposedly the 'smart one'. Well, if she was so damn smart then why didn't they take her opinions into consideration? That argument never went over well.

It was 8:00 at night and it was time for her knock out gas. She was sitting on her bed trying to meditate as her shrink recommended. It was hard, though, as her ear was trained on the door.

"They're late." she said as she finally broke her pose. She couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled the clock up on the wall screen. 8:02. Definitely late.

She hopped off the bed and strolled to the door as machines smoothed the wrinkles on her bed. She wrapped her knuckles against the one way glass and waited. When nothing happened she banged her fist against the door. Still, nothing happened. A sigh escaped her.

Her feet carried her to the other side of the room. If she did this often the Hokage would find out it was her doing it. She breathed onto the almost invisible finger pad in the corner of the room. The last finger print appeared and the pad dinged its approval. A key pad slid out and she quickly typed in the combination, overriding the door system.

The door to her room and the door to the monitoring deck glided open. She walked out and stepped into the three person deck. There, Iruka was fast asleep.

No. 1 glanced at the wall screen. 8:05. "You're late." she said, her voice hard.

Maybe it was the fact that this had never happened before. Or maybe it was because she could easily cause extreme havoc with him asleep. Or maybe it was because he was so cute when he snored. Whatever it was, she stood frozen to her spot, contemplating her next move.

With natural grace, she walked forward and bent down. No. 1 reached her hand out and traced the scar on the bridge of his nose. The scar tissue was soft and had set farther down into the skin making a little valley.

Iruka mumbled and she quickly drew her hand back. He sighed and stilled, his head on his folded arms. A smile grew across No.1's fact as she turned around. And that was when she was attacked.

::

Iruka jumped up from his sleeping position, grabbed the gas mask, and caught her from behind.

"What the...?!" she cried before he could strap the mask on her face and tighten it to fit her head. She mumbled and kicked as he tried to find the lever that would release the gas. He had her body in a tight death grip but her head still jerked from side to side. Iruka's muscles were wearing out fast and he started to sweat.

The lever was located on the right side of her head below her ear. The scientists had warned him to only push it half way. That would be enough to get her to sleep. If he pushed it all the way it would either knock her out for a very long time or kill her. He couldn't think of a better way to piss the Hokage off. Overdose her prized fighting machine with knock out gas.

Iruka had to keep her head stable enough so that he wouldn't over exert the force in which he pushed the lever. With a last ditch effort, he completely let go of her and wrapped his arms around her head. With her head in control and her body thrashing under him, pushed the lever, stopping at the halfway mark, and felt her body slump against him. He sighed as he held her in his arms. Now that, that was over, he thought as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, he had to get her to the bed.

He scooped her up bridal style emitting a groan in the process. Fresh sweat broke out on his face. She had to weigh at least 200 pounds! But it made sense of you took into consideration the muscle training she puts in and the heavy mechanical objects that they inserted into her body.

Maybe it would have been easier if he had tried to get her to the bed before he gassed her. His eyebrows rose at the thoughts that entered his head. He shook them away before they could take root. Now was not the time.

With labored breathing, he opened the doors, walked to the middle of the room and dropped her on the bed. He smoothed her disarrayed hair from under the face mask and out of her face then pulled the covers over her.

Back on the deck, Iruka looked over the many switches, buttons, and computer options. "Which one, which one...." he mused. He pulled up the main screen on the flat screen. An outline of No.1's body appeared. Little red points were placed on her head and on the middle of her chest. Iruka touched the point on her head.

The dream options popped up on the screen. Iruka looked through the main settings and the more detailed ones and shrugged. "I'll play with it later." he said as he picked the default setting. He watched silently as colors swirled onto the screen. Apparently that's what she was dreaming. The calm blues and greens swirled together in a motion without a pattern.

Satisfied, he started to go back to the main menu but an alarmed beep stopped him. Looking back at the dream screen he noticed blotches of red and black interrupting the other colors. The flashing exclamation point read 'disturbed'. A color scale popped up below it.

"So she's trying to break through, is she?" Iruka said with a smirk. He dragged his finger up the blue and green color scale and in a last thought added some pink. "She's gonna hate that but it's gonna keep me from monitoring the color scale all night.

He finally went back to the main menu and touched the main body point. Graphs of all kinds popped up explaining to him how her body was functioning. Everything looked exceptional to him.

"Just in case..." He dragged his finger up on the temperature scale, increasing her body temperature. "That should do it." With that, he sat down, propped up his feet, and watched the dream screen swirl.

::

So that's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I did. It was fun making up my own little monitoring deck with all its little button and stuff. I would like to play with that. Review. Please and thank you.

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
